If $2a + 4b = -1$ and $2x + 3y + 7z = 2$, what is $-70z + 24b - 30y - 20x + 12a$ ?
$= 12a + 24b - 20x - 30y - 70z$ $= (6) \cdot (2a + 4b) + (-10) \cdot (2x + 3y + 7z)$ $= (6) \cdot (-1) + (-10) \cdot (2)$ $= -6 - 20$ $= -26$